Love Me
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: "Haiiss anak itu. Jika melihat permen, seperti melihat saudaranya."/ Ketika sang leader jatuh cinta kepada maknaenya. Ketika sang maknae terlalu polos untuk tau apa itu cinta. Apakah Jb akan mementingkan perasaannya dari pada GOT7 ? dan bagaimana perasaan Yugyeom sendiri ? Jaebum x Yugyeom. GOT7. VIXX. B.A.P.
1. Please, Don't do this to me

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

 **NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT.**

 **Title**

 **Love Me.**

 **Lenght**

 **Maybe Chapter**

 **Rating**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **Family, Drama, YAOI**

 **(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

 **Author**

 **Han April (Selly April)**

 **Main Cast**

 **GOT7 slight VIXX**

 **Disclaimer**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

 **Warning**

 **A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

Chapter 1 : "Please don't do this to me."

Im Jaebum begitu mencintai maknae GOT7, boyband yang saat ini sedang debut bersamanya. Kim Yugyeom adalah maknae GOT7. Dia begitu polos dan tentu saja muda. Sebagai seorang maknae yang usianya masih dibawah 19 tahun, ia tidak mengerti tentang hubungan yang bernama cinta. Yang ia tahu bahwa semua hyungnya menyayanginya. Tidak terkecuali sang leader yang begitu memanjakannya.

Itulah kenapa ia tidak mengerti semua perhatian yang selama ini dicurahkan oleh Jaebum. Karena Yugyeom berfikir itu hanyalah sebuah perhatian dari seorang hyung kepada donsaengnya tidak lebih. Berbeda dengan Jinyoung yang mengerti semua arti perhatian Jaebum. Tetapi ia diam tidak ingin ikut campur dengan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Ia sering melihat bagaimana Jaebum akan cemburu ketika melihat Yugyeom berdekatan dengan member lainnya tidak terkecuali Yugyeom dekat dengannya. Tetapi member yang lain seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaan leader mereka.

Saat ini contohnya, pagi ini semua member GOT7 tidak ada schedule. Terlihat bagaimana mereka dipagi yang biasanya penuh dengan teriakan dari sang leader atau sang manager kini terlihat penuh dengan canda tawa dan kenyamanan. Jinyoung yang berperan sebagai eomma digrup itu sedang memasak untuk sarapan para member, tengah berada didapur dengan ditemani Jaebum yang menatap penuh kebencian kearah sofa diruang tengah. Disana ada Mark dan Yugyeom, mereka berdua tengah memeluk satu sama lain. Mark yang focus melihat acara musik pagi dan tangan Yugyeom yang melingkar dipinggang Mark sambil meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Mark dan memejamkan matanya. Jinyoung yang melihat Jaebum seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia pun menghampiri Jaebum yang duduk dikursi meja makan, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Berhenti menatap mereka seperti itu. Mark tidak akan menculik your baby Jaebumie" setelah mengatakan hal itu Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Disatu sisi, Yugyeom masih mengantuk. Itulah kenapa ia memeluk Mark, hyungnya yang ia sayangi. Alasan Yugyeom masih mengantuk karena Bambam, roommate yang tidur satu kamar dengannya semalaman kemarin terus bercerita hingga pukul 2 pagi membuat Yugyeom kurang tidur. Dan Mark pun terlihat tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Yugyeom. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat menyukai sensasi saat Yugyeom melakukan skinship dengannya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dari dalam perutnya. Bahkan ia sering merona saat Yugyeom dekat atau menggodanya. Mark tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya mengirimkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, dan Yugyeom pun tidak lagi bersandar dibahu Mark tetapi berpindah menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Mark. Mark pun mengelus kepala Yugyeom dan bermain dengan rambut perak Yugyeom. Yugyeom terlihat begitu manis dan sangat polos jika dengan gaya rambut seperti itu. Tentu saja ia masih seorang anak kecil dimata Mark. Itulah kenapa Mark tidak berani menamai perasaan macam apa itu.

Satu persatu member GOT7 keluar dari kamar mereka. Jackson berjalan kearah lemari es, mencari minuman dingin. Youngjae yang masih setengah mengantuk berjalan kearah Yugyeom dan Mark. Ia pun ikut bergabung dengan duduk disebelah Yugyeom, membuat kaki Yugyeom berada dipangkuannya. Terlihat Jaebum semakin menunjukkan kekesalannya. Jackson yang duduk disampingnya mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa hyung ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan dingin Jaebum bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ketiga makhluk yang sedang seru menonton acara musik pagi.

Jaebum duduk disamping Youngjae yang sedang mencoba menggoda maknae dengan menggelitik telapak kakinya. Youngjae sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Jaebum dan terus menggoda maknae. Membuat Yugyeom berjingkat menghindari tangan nakal Youngjae. Membuat Yugyeom duduk dan semakin mendekat kepelukan Mark. Punggung Yugyeom bahkan sudah menempel dengan dada Mark, Mark mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yugyeom. Tangan Mark mencoba merengkuh Yugyeom agar semakin dekat dengannya, dan itu tentu saja membawa Yugyeom semakin dekat bahkan Yugyeom hampir duduk dipangkuan Mark.

Jaebum yang melihatnya semakin panas. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae tiba-tiba, membuat Youngjae menoleh kearahnya. Dan sesaat kemudian Youngjae ketakutan melihat raut wajah Jaebum, Youngjae bergumam maaf dan pergi kearah dapur meninggalkan Mark yang masih memerangkap Yugyeom dipelukkannya dan Yugyeom yang terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya. Jaebum menatap dua pasangan itu seolah ia ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Tetapi tetap saja ia masih bisa menahan amarahnya. Sebelum Jaebum bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar dipundaknya. Dan ia menghembuskan nafas berat membiarkan Bambam memeluknya, seolah ia boneka teddy besar.

Youngjae duduk disamping Jackson yang tengah memotong buah karena disuruh oleh Jinyoung. Jackson yang melihat Youngjae tengah mempoutkan bibirnya pun bertanya.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menjawab "Jaebum hyung kenapa siih ? Lagi PMS ya, dia menyeramkan." Jinyoung yang mendengar omelan Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancake kearah Youngjae.

"Maksudmu youngjae-a ?" Tanya Jinyoung yang diikuti anggukan dari Jackson sebab ia juga tak mengerti.

"Begini hyung, aku kan lagi gelitikan kaki Yugyeomie. Lalu tiba-tiba Jaebum hyung memegang pergelangan tangan ku begitu kuat sambil menatap ku dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Kenapa coba Jaebum hyung seperti itu ? Apa jangan-jangan Jaebum hyung lagi PMS ya ?"

Jinyoung yang mendengar perkataan donsaengnya hanya tertawa. Pasalnya mereka tidak tahu perasaan Jaebum untuk Yugyeom. Tanpa menjawab tatapan bingung dari kedua dongsaengnya, Jinyoung kembali kepancakenya. Jackson dan Youngjae saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu bersama-sama.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jinyoung selesai membuat pancake dan menaruhnya ditujuh piring dan manaruh potongan buah serta menyiramkan sirup diatas pancake-pancake itu. Jinyoung pun menyuruh Jackson memberitahu yang lain bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Jinyoung melihat bagaimana lima namja yang selama ini sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya mulai berdatangan kemeja makan. Mark, Jackson, dan Youngjae mereka seperti anak tertua digrup bagi Jinyoung. Bambam dan Yugyeom sebagai anak termuda, terutama Yugyeom dia adalah baby digrup baginya. Seorang anak yang akan selalu Jinyoung lindungi karena Yugyeom hanyalah anak kecil tidak lebih dimata Jinyoung. Anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Sedangkan Jaebum bagi Jinyoung ia seperti sosok appa yang akan selalu memperhatikan semuanya dan memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia menaruh lebih banyak perhatian kemaknae, Jaebum tetap memperhatikan member yang lain.

"Huwaa aku merindukan pancake buatan Jinyoung hyung." Yugyeom begitu excited dengan makanan yang berada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa mengantuknya hilang seketika.

Jinyoung yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum sambil memberantakan surai perak Yugyeom. Jinyoung mengerti betapa gembiranya Yugyeom melihat pancake buatannya, pasalnya sudah hampir dua minggu mereka selalu makan pagi diluar. Jinyoung duduk disebelah Yugyeom, disamping Yugyeom ada Jaebum yang tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya Yugyeom hingga mata Yugyeom terlihat tinggal segaris saking gembiranya.

Semua member sudah berada ditempatnya masing-masing. Jaebum pun mengizinkan mereka semua memulai makan. Selama makan pun, Jaebum tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari maknaenya. Dia mengamati bagaimana cara Yugyeom memotong dan menusuk pancakenya kemudian memakannya. Melihat bagaimana Yugyeom akan membersihkan bibirnya dengan lidahnya saat ada sirup yang tersisa dibibirnya. Melihat bagaimana senyum Yugyeom saat ia meminum susunya. Perlu kalian semua ketahui bahwa dari seluruh member GOT7 yang masih suka meminum susu cuma Kim Yugyeom. Tetapi meskipun begitu Jinyoung tidak keberatan harus berbelanja hal itu, toh sang leader memperbolehkannya dan memberinya uang lebih untuk membeli makanan dan minuman kesukaan Yugyeom.

Saking asyiknya memandang Yugyeom, Jaebum tidak menyentuh makanannya. Tanpa sengaja Yugyeom melihat Jaebum yang memandangnya. Yugyeom pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa sang leader memandangnya seperti itu. Yugyeom pun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jaebum, Jaebum terlonjak sedikit sebelum tersenyum kearah Yugyeom.

"Hyung, gwencana ?" Yugyeom bertanya pelan memastikan tidak ada member yang mendengar suaranya.

"Nde. Hyung, gwencana." Jaebum tersenyum tanpa sengaja ia melihat ada sisa sirup yang tertinggal diujung bibir Yugyeom. Jaebum menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sisa sirup itu. Hal itu membuat Yugyeom merona, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali focus memakan pancakenya.

Sedangkan Jaebum tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yugyeom. Ia pun memakan pancakenya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Jaebum tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikan ia dan Yugyeom. Bambam kembali memakan pancakenya, tetapi tidak sesemangat sebelumnya. Sesekali Bambam melirik kearah Yugyeom dan Jaebum. Memandangi Jaebum adalah hal favoritnya.

Yugyeom tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu Infinite, "Back". Salah satu lagu favorit Yugyeom. Yugyeom sedang berada di ujung ruangan, tempat dekat dengan jendela luar dorm mereka. Yugyeom suka melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang padat. Ia selalu tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana orang-orang diluar sana berlarian untuk melaksanakan aktivitas pagi mereka. Dan Yugyeom tidak menyadari bahwa disampingnya kini sudah ada Jaebum.

Jaebum yang merasa diabaikan Yugyeom pun berdeham. Yugyeom terlonjak sedikit, dan dia akhirnya kembali kedunia nyata bukan khayalannya.

"Ooh hyung. Ada apa hyung ?" Jaebum melepas salah satu earphone yang digunakan Yugyeom dan ikut mendengarkan musik yang diputar Yugyeom.

"Infinite, Back" Jaebum berkata spontan, ia hafal betul lagu itu. Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh Youngjae. Yugyeom hanya mengangguk, menjawab pernyataan Jaebum.

Yugyeom meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi ia peluk erat. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Jaebum. Tangan Jaebum reflex melingkar dibelakang Yugyeom. Mengeratkan tubuh Yugyeom agar semakin dekat dengannya. Yugyeom hanya menurut. Tangan Yugyeom berkeringat saat ia memegang smartphonenya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Saat ia berdua dengan Jaebum, entah mengapa jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang dan dia sedikit gugup. Tetapi lama kelamaan Yugyeom santai karena dekat dengan Jaebum memberikan sebuah kenyamanan tertentu untuk Yugyeom sendiri.

Jinyoung mencari Jaebum kemana-mana, tidak tahunya sang leader sedang berduaan dengan maknae. Jinyoung pun mendengus, dia sudah capek berkeliling dorm mencari Jaebum. Persediaan makanan dilemari es sudah hampir habis, jika Jinyoung tidak berbelanja sekarang kemungkinan besar nanti malam semua member tidak akan makan malam. Uang untuk berbelanja selalu dibawa oleh sang leader, jadi semua pengeluaran mereka teratur. Tetapi terkadang Jinyoung heran, Jaebum selalu memberikan uang lebih untuk Jinyoung membeli makanan atau minuman kesukaan maknae mereka. Masalahnya adalah uang itu bukan uang pemberian manager melainkan uang Jaebum sendiri. Jinyoung terpesona dengan cinta Jaebum untuk Yugyeom, hinga ia rela menyisihkan uangnya untuk maknae mereka.

Jinyoung sebenarnya tidak ingin menganggu Jaebum yang sedang bersama Yugyeom. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang menikmati kenyamanan masing-masing, tetapi apa boleh buat ia harus menganggu mereka. Jinyoung menyentuh pundak Jaebum. Jaebum yang merasa ada tepukan dipundaknya pun menoleh kesampingnya. Jaebum menoleh sangat pelan, agar tidak menganggu Yugyeom yang tidur dibahunya.

"Ada apa Jinyoung ?" Jaebum hampir berbisik sambil mengirimkan tatapan mematikan kearah Jinyoung, karena telah menganggunya.

"Haiiissh, aku hanya ingin meminta uang untuk pergi belanja. Persediaan dilemari es mau habis." Ucap Jinyoung ikut berbisik pula setelah memutar bota matanya jengah diberi tatapan tidak suka Jaebum.

Sedangkan Yugyeom perlahan bangun, dia melihat kesamping Jaebum. Yugyeom yang menyadari ada Jinyoung disana, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jaebum dan menguap kecil. Sedangkan Jaebum ia merasa beban dipundak kirinya menghilang segera menoleh kearah Yugyeom dan sedikit mengumpat karena Jinyoung sudah membuat maknaenya terbangun.

Jaebum pun segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberi Jinyoung beberapa lembar uang sambil berharap Jinyoung segera pergi. Yugyeom yang melihat hal itu dengan mata mengantuknya perlahan mengerti bahwa Jinyoung akan pergi ke supermarket. Yugyeom pun tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Jinyoung hyung mau pergi belanja ne ?" Yugyeom kembali menguap dan menggosok matanya.

Jinyoung yang melihat adegan menggemaskan itu tidak bisa menahan senyum dan tangannya. Jinyoung refleks menyentuh pipi Yugyeom sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Jaebum menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak segera memeluk Yugyeom.

"Nde. Kau ingin titip sesuatu ?"

"Hmm, ani. Tapi apa boleh aku ikut hyung ?" Yugyeom mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Tatapan yang akan selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati semua member.

"Aku tidak tahu Gyeomie. Sebaiknya kau tanya Jaebum hyung dulu. Apa dia mengizinkan kau ikut dengan ku atau tidak ?" Jinyoung cukup tahu, bagaimana marahnya Jaebum jika Yugyeom pergi tanpa meminta izinnya.

"Hyung boleh ya aku ikut Jinyoung hyung, pleaseeee ?" Bukan meminta izin yang dilakukan Yugyeom saat ini, tapi lebih tepat merengek seperti anak kecil ingin dibelikan permen. Lihat saja tangan Yugyeom yang memegang sambil menggoyangkan lengan kekar Jaebum. Tidak lupa juga Yugyeom mengeluarkan aegyonya, benar-benar kejadian langka menurut Jaebum. Yugyeom jarang merengek kepadanya, ia lebih sering melakukan hal itu kepada Jinyoung jika Jinyoung menyuruhnya berhenti bermain game dan pergi tidur.

Sedangkan disatu sisi Jinyoung menahan tawanya. Kena kau Jaebum, aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak yang satu ini. Jinyoung tersenyum sambil mencoba mengatakan hal itu.

Jaebum tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. Sontak Yugyeom bangun dan berlari kearah kamarnya sambil melompat gembira. Jaebum jarang memperbolehkan Yugyeom keluar dengan member lainnya tanpa ada Jaebum yang menemani. Alasan Jaebum sederhana, karena ia tidak ingin Yugyeom terluka dan sekaligus menghindarkan Yugyeom dari skinship terlalu banyak dengan member lain.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dengan maknae tanpa aku. Jadi kita bertiga akan pergi belanja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jaebum bangkit dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Jinyoung yang mendengar kalimat Jaebum hanya tersenyum mengerti. Ia pun pergi kedapur untuk mengecek apa saja yang perlu ia beli nanti.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, setelah meminjam mobil dari manager tiga namja itu pergi kesupermarket. Jaebum yang bertugas menyetir dan disampingnya ada Jinyoung. Sedangkan dikursi belakang ada Yugyeom yang terlihat lebih tertarik melihat keluar jendela daripada mendengarkan lelucon yang dibuat Jinyoung. Jaebum tahu benar hal favorit Yugyeom adalah melihat mobil atau orang berlalu lalang.

Mereka pun sampai ditempat parkir depan supermarket. Yugyeom adalah orang yang pertama kali turun, kemudian diikuti oleh Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan memasuki supermarket itu. Jaebum mendahului Jinyoung yang akan mengambi kereta belanja. Sedangkan Yugyeom sudah berjalan kearah rak-rak berisi permen kesukaannya.

"Gyeomie jangan pergi sendiri. Tunggu hyung." Jinyoung berteriak kepada Yugyeom yang sekarang sudah menghilang ditelan rak-rak besar permen.

"Haiiss anak itu. Jika melihat permen, seperti melihat saudaranya." Jinyoung menggerutu kesal.

Jaebum tidak buang waktu segera menyusul Yugyeom sambil berucap "Cepat Jinyoung, sebelum Gyeomie mengambil sesuatu yang aneh."

Mereka berdua segera menyusul Yugyeom. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti appa, eomma, dan anak. Dimana seorang appa dan eomma yang akan melarang anak mereka membeli sesuatu yang dapat merusak kesehatan anak mereka.

Pandangan Jaebum mengedar diseluruh lorong rak mencari Yugyeom, Jaebum segera menarik tangan Jinyoung sambil mendorong kereta belanja kearah Yugyeom. Jinyoung jarang pergi kerak ini, itu kenapa dia takjub melihat permen beraneka ragam yang terpajang disetiap rak. Jinyoung berfikir bahwa ini adalah dunia permen yang selalu diinginkan oleh maknaenya. Tidak salah lagi Yugyeom begitu semangat untuk pergi kemari.

"Hyung bolehkah aku membeli permen-permen ini ?" Yugyeom segera bertanya saat melihat dua hyung datang menghampirinya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya boleh mengambil tiga permen tidak lebih." Ucap Jinyoung. Jinyoung selalu membelikan maknae tiga macam permen tidak lebih. Karena sebagai eomma dalam grup ia harus menjaga kesehatan gigi Yugyeom, baby GOT7 yang sangat mencintai permen itu. Raut wajah Yugyeom segera cemberut mendengar hal itu. Dia mengirim tatapan memohon kepada Jaebum yang sedari tadi diam.

Akhirnya Jaebum pun mengalah dan memasukkan semua permen kedalam kereta belanja sambil berucap "Biarkan sekali ini saja Jinyoung-a." Jaebum berlalu sambil diikuti oleh Yugyeom yang meloncat dengan gembira mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"What. . . ?" Jinyoung hampir saja mengeluarkan kutukan. Tetapi ia segera menghembuskan nafas kasar. Beginilah jadinya kalau pergi belanja dengan dua makhluk itu. Semua peraturan yang dibuat Jinyoung untuk maknae selalu dilanggar.

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Jinyoung menyusul dua namja yang sekarang berjalan menuju rak sereal.

Satu jam sudah mereka bertiga berbelanja. Berbelanja dengan diikuti teriakan-teriakan Jinyoung, yang melarang Yugyeom berlari atau mengambil sesuatu yang menurut Jinyoung tidak penting. Benar-benar merepotkan membiarkan anak kecil seperti Yugyeom ikut berbelanja. Dan diam-diam Jinyoung membuat catatan mental untuk tidak mengajak Jaebum atau Yugyeom bersamanya. Sedangkan Jaebum hanya tersenyum membiarkan Yugyeom mengambil apa yang diinginkannya. Terkadang Jaebum mencoba berpura-pura tidak melihat saat Yugyeom mengambil makanan ringan melebihi kapasitas yang ditetapkan Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya mendengus kesal saat Jaebum tidak membelanya sama sekali.

Bahkan Jaebum lebih membela Yugyeom, saat anak itu mengambil susu kotak coklat lebih banyak daripada susu kotak putih. Karena menurut Jinyoung susu putih jauh lebih sehat daripada susu coklat.

Saat mereka berada dirak penuh dengan sayur segar, kesabaran Jinyoung benar-benar diuji. Bagaimana tidak, Yugyeom mengembalikan semua sayur yang sudah dipilih susah payah oleh Jinyoung.

"Anak itu. . . benar-benar. . . Jaebuuuuumm . . . tolong akuuuu. . . " rasanya Jinyoung ingin sekali menjewer telinga Yugyeom. Tetapi yang ada anak itu sudah berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang Jaebum, meminta perlindungan dari ibu beruang yang akan mengamuk. Jaebum tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia pun mengusap kepala Yugyeom dengan sayang. Semua member GOT7 tahu bahwa satu-satunya member yang tidak suka dengan sayur cuma Yugyeom. Terkadang mereka ikut memarahi Yugyeom saat anak itu mencoba membuang sayur yang ada didalam makanannya. Atau menyembunyikan sayur-sayur dilemari es. Lain hal dengan Jaebum, ia akan memaksa Yugyeom dengan cara halus agar mau memakan sayurnya.

Jinyoung dengan kesal kembali kerak sayur untuk mengambil sayur-sayur itu lagi. Setelah selesai melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Yugyeom tidak penting. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir. Yugyeom berada didepan sambil memakan makanan ringan yang ia perebutkan susah payah dari tangan Jinyoung. Sedangkan Jaebum dan Jinyoung mereka berjalan beriringan sambil memandang maknae mereka yang begitu menikmati makanannya tanpa menghiraukan dua hyungnya. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat bagaimana ia dan Jaebum seperti appa dan eomma yang melihat anak mereka tumbuh dengan sehat.

15 menit sudah mereka berada dikasir. Noona penjaga kasir memberitahukan jumlah harga belanjaan mereka. Setelah Jinyoung membayar dengan uang pemberian Jaebum tadi pagi. Jaebum membawa beberapa plastic besar itu untuk ditaruh dibagasi mobil. Diikuti Jinyoung yang membawa sisanya, Yugyeom mencoba membantu tetapi dilarang oleh Jaebum. Yugyeom kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, dan berjalan mendahului dua hyungnya. Ia benci jika hyungnya melarang ia membantu dan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia masih anak kecil. Yugyeom segera membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Yugyeom yang marah adalah sesuatu yang susah untuk ditaklukkan, Yugyeom selalu tahan mengabaikan hyungnya bahkan hingga satu minggu. Jinyoung menepuk pundak Jaebum mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sebentar lagi ngambeknya juga hilang." Jaebum tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jaebum berjalan kearah pintu mobil diikuti Jinyoung. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, Jaebum melihat kearah Yugyeom dibelakang melalui kaca spion depan. Terlihat Yugyeom menutup telinganya dengan headphone pemberian Youngjae diulang tahunnya yang kemarin. Yugyeom bahkan tidak menengok kearah Jaebum atau ke Jinyoung, dia focus kejendela mobil entah apa yang ia lihat. Jaebum menghembuskan nafas lelah, dan segera memasang sabuk pengaman dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Keadaan sunyi. Jinyoung terlihat focus dengan smartphonenya, Yugyeom focus dengan musiknya, dan Jaebum yang focus dengan kondisi lalu lintas Seoul. Ini adalah perjalanan terlama menurut Jaebum.

To be continue.

Yeei selesai, nie ff aku buat gara-gara aku banyak liat videonya Yugyeom & Mark. Dan kekecewaan ku tidak adanya video Jaebum & Yugyeom. Padahal aku ship mereka. Makanya aku buat ff tentang mereka. Oke deh itu aja. Please review. Suka gak suka, tetap review ya.


	2. Hyung, I'm sorry

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Keadaan sunyi. Jinyoung terlihat focus dengan smartphonenya, Yugyeom focus dengan musiknya, dan Jaebum yang focus dengan kondisi lalu lintas Seoul. Ini adalah perjalanan terlama menurut Jaebum.

 **Chapter 2 : "Hyung, I'm sorry."**

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai diparkiran dorm mereka. Yugyeom turun pertama kali tanpa menoleh atau berbicara kepada Jaebum maupun Jinyoung. Jaebum dan Jinyoung turun bersamaan, berjalan kearah bagasi. Mengambil belanjaan mereka, dan pergi ke dorm mereka.

Sesampainya Jaebum dan Jinyoung didorm. Jaebum melihat Bambam yang sedang asyik membaca majalah fashionnya. Jackson dan Youngjae yang beradu game. Ia mengedar pandangannya mencari Yugyeom, tetapi maknae itu tidak ada. Dan satu hal lagi, rivalnya bernama Mark juga tidak ada.

"Ooh hyung sudah pulang. Baguslah aku tidak perlu membuat makan siang." Cengiran Youngjae membuyarkan focus Jaebum. Dia segera berjalan kedapur menyusul Jinyoung untuk menaruh plastic belanjaan.

Didapur pun Jaebum tidak menemukan Yugyeom. Ia kembali keruang tengah ingin bertanya ke member lain, apa mereka melihat maknae.

"Youngjae kau melihat Yugyeom ?" Youngjae mempause gamenya disertai erangan kecewa dari Jackson.

"Yugyeom ? ia berada dikamar Mark hyung. Tadi waktu hyung pulang, ia segera kekamar Mark hyung. Kenapa hyung bertanya ?" Youngjae balik bertanya ke Jaebum.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Jaebum memaksakan senyumnya agar Youngjae tidak memiliki perasaan aneh tentangnya.

Jaebum pun pergi kekamar Mark. Mark berbagi kamar dengan Jackson. Awalnya Jaebum ragu untuk membuka kamar itu, tetapi rasa penasaran melebihi rasa ragunya. Ia perlahan membuka pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya. Dan Jaebum menyesal menuruti rasa penasarannya, rasa itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Mark sedang duduk sambil memeluk Yugyeom dipangkuannya. Lengan Mark merengkuh dan memerangkap Yugyeom didalam pelukkannya. Yugyeom sendiri bersandar dengan nyaman didada Mark, kepalanya bersandar dibahu Mark. Hal yang semakin membuat Jaebum sakit hati adalah bagaimana Yugyeom selalu nyaman bersama dengan Mark daripada bersamanya.

Jaebum perlahan menutup pintu itu. Ia berjalan gontai kearah pintu keluar. Meraih jaket dan memakai sneakernya. Bambam yang melihatnya pun bertanya.

"Jaebum hyung mau pergi kemana ?" Tetapi Jaebum terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya. Jadi ia menghiraukan pertanyaan Bambam dan berjalan keluar tanpa memandang kebelakang.

Bambam merasa sedih karena dia diabaikan oleh hyung yang paling ia sayangi. Jinyoung yang baru keluar dari dapur heran melihat raut wajah Bambam. Jinyoung pun mendekati dan menepuk pelan pundak Bambam.

"Kau kenapa Bambamie ?"

Bambam ikut tidak menjawab seperti Jaebum. Ia berlalu begitu saja kearah kamarnya. Menghiraukan Jinyoung yang ikut mengerut bingung.

Akhirnya Jinyoung pun pergi kedapur membuat makan siang untuk semua member. Memikirkan kelakuan aneh membernya membuat Jinyoung pusing.

Ini sudah hampir malam. Seharusnya Jaebum berada didorm bersama member lainnya. Tetapi ia malah berada diruang latihan. Berlatih dance atau lebih tepatnya melukai dirinya sendiri. Kedua lututnya memar dan sebentar lagi akan berdarah. Bahkan kedua sikunya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah meninggalkan dorm, Jaebum memutuskan untuk berlatih dance. Cara yang ia fikir ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya. Tetapi ia salah, yang ada ia hanya terus melakukan kesalahan hingga ia terjatuh berkali-kali. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanya KIM YUGYEOM. Tetapi Jaebum tidak bisa berhenti, ketika ia berhenti ia akan semakin merasakan sakit hati yang begitu dalam kembali.

Lain didorm GOT7. Jinyoung bingung harus mencari Jaebum kemana. Pasalnya Jaebum pergi dari tadi siang hingga malam begini. Jinyoung bahkan tidak tahu leadernya itu sudah makan apa belum. Handphone Jaebum tergelatak dikamarnya. Ditambah Jinyoung tidak tahu tempat yang biasa didatangi Jaebum.

Yugyeom juga gelisah. Setelah mendengar nasehat Mark, ia berencana untuk meminta maaf kepada Jaebum. Tetapi setelah makan siang ia tidak menemukan Jaebum dimana pun. Setelah makan malam, ia mencoba bertanya kepada Jinyoung. Ia menghampiri Jinyoung yang duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Hyung ?" Yugyeom mencoba memanggil Jinyoung.

"Nde. Wae Gyeomie ? kau ingin sesuatu ?" Jinyoung menoleh kemaknaenya sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Ani hyung. Hyung tahu kemana Jaebum hyung pergi ? soalnya dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Entahlah Gyeomie, hyung juga tidak tahu. Hyung mu yang satu itu tidak membawa handphonenya. Dan hyung juga khawatir sebenarnya." Terang Jinyoung.

Yugyeom yang merasa bahwa ini adalah salahnya, hingga sang leader pergi tak pulang-pulang. Yugyeom pun menundukkan kepalanya. Jinyoung merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yugyeom. Ia pun mengelus surai perak Yugyeom sambil berbicara menenangkan.

"Gwencana. Ini bukan salahmu. Jaebum sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Hyung buatkan susu coklat nde ?"

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku akan menunggu Jaebum hyung pulang." Sebelum Yugyeom bangun dari duduknya. Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Yugyeom lembut.

"Tidak aku izinkan. Selama Jaebum belum pulang, aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan mu. Jadi sekarang masuk kamar dan tidur." Perkataan tegas membuat Yugyeom menatap memohon kepada Jinyoung.

"Kita besok ada latihan Gyeomie. Besok kau juga harus sekolah. Jadi sekarang tidur." Jinyoung menambahkan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Yugyeom.

Yugyeom pun akhirnya mengangguk lemah. Ia pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengawasi Yugyeom hingga Yugyeom masuk kekamarnya.

To be continue.

 **Yeeeaay, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review fanfic ini. Aku gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka ama pair ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan maaf untuk fanfic chap 2 ini agak pendek. Aku janji untuk chap 3 nya bakalan panjang. Oke. Review lagi, pleaseee.. . . .**


	3. Hyung, where are you ?

Yugyeom pun akhirnya mengangguk lemah. Ia pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengawasi Yugyeom hingga Yugyeom masuk kekamarnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : "Hyung, where are you ?"**

Pukul 1 pagi dan Yugyeom belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Bambam, roommatenya sudah tidur 4 jam yang lalu. Yugyeom terus menajamkan pendengarannya, tetapi ia tidak mendengar kedatangan Jaebum. Entah kenapa Yugyeom terus memikirkan Jaebum. Akhirnya Yugyeom pun bangun, ia berjalan begitu pelan agar tidak membangunkan Bambam.

Yugyeom cukup terkejut saat melihat Jinyoung tidur disofa. Jinyoung hyung pasti menunggu Jaebum hyung, batin Yugyeom. Yugyeom pun menghampiri Jinyoung, dan membenarkan selimut Jinyoung sebelum ia melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Yugyeom memakai jaket dan sneakernya, tidak lupa membawa dompet dan handphonenya. Dengan pelan Yugyeom membuka pintu keluar.

Hawa diluar benar-benar dingin. Yugyeom berfikir bahwa ia mungkin sudah gila, ia melanggar peraturan yang ditetapkan Jaebum sang leader. Yugyeom termasuk semua member dilarang keluar dorm tanpa sepengetahuan Jaebum. Tapi Yugyeom tidak peduli lagi, ia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Jaebum hyungnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari hyungnya itu.

Dan yang lebih gilanya, Yugyeom tidak tahu harus mencari Jaebum dimana. Yugyeom terus berjalan sambil mengeratkan jaketnya, menghalangi angin merasuki tubuhnya. Tetapi entah kenapa Yugyeom merasa Jaebum ada digedung JYP. Jadi Yugyeom memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Jarak dari dorm kegedung JYP cukup jauh. Tetapi jam segini mana ada taxi, fikir Yugyeom. Jadi ia berjalan saja.

Hampir memakan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai kegedung JYP dan rasanya Yugyeom sudah membeku. Musim di Korea Selatan sudah mendekati musim dingin, kemungkinan lusa sudah hujan salju. Gedung JYP begitu sepi. Dan sedikit demi sedikit Yugyeom mulai takut. Pasalnya ia ingat cerita-cerita Jackson tentang hantu di gedung JYP. Tetapi entah kenapa Yugyeom terus melangkah kedalam gedung itu. Kakinya seperti membawanya kesuatu tempat.

Disinilah Yugyeom berhenti melangkah. Yugyeom bingung kenapa ia keruang latihan biasanya GOT7 berlatih. Tetapi yang lebih membingungkan adalah ruangan itu bersinar. Itu menandakan ada yang berada didalam ruang itu. Ini hampir pukul 2 pagi, siapa yang masih berada disini, fikir Yugyeom.

Akhirnya Yugyeom pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan Yugyeom shock melihat sesuatu yang berada diruangan itu.

Yugyeom segera masuk tidak lupa menutup pintu. Bagaiman Yugyeom tidak terkejut, Jaebum terkapar dilantai kayu itu dengan wajah memar, kedua lutut berdarah, dan kedua siku yang berdarah.

Yugyeom pun duduk disamping Jaebum, dan membawa kepala Jaebum dipangkuannya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menangis melihat keadaan hyungnya.

"H. .hyung. . . hyung." Yugyeom mencoba memanggil Jaebum sambil mengelus pipi Jaebum yang memar.

Jaebum perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Betapa terkejutnya Jaebum bahwa yang berada disampingnya adalah Yugyeom. Jaebum segera bangun sambil berteriak.

"YAA apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau seharusnya tidur di dorm. Kau kemari dengan siapa ? kau seharusnya. . . ." Jaebum tidak jadi melanjutkan amukannya, saat menyadari Yugyeom tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dan menangis dilehernya. Reflex tangan Jaebum membalas pelukan itu sambil mengelus punggung Yugyeom, mencoba menenangkan.

"H. .h . hyung. . mianhae. . Yugyeom sudah ja. . jahat ke . h. .hyung. . ." Yugyeom menangis terisak dileher Jaebum.

"Shhh. . uljima. . kau tidak salah Gyeomie. . ." Jaebum berkata dengan lembut. Jaebum melepaskan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah maknaenya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jaebum tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata yang turun dipipi putih Yugyeom.

"Shh. . .uljima. . ." Yugyeom kembali memeluk Jaebum, tetapi kali ini ia memendamkan wajahnya didada Jaebum. Jaebum pun membalas pelukan Yugyeom lebih erat lagi. Tidak lupa Jaebum terus menenangkan Yugyeom sambil sesekali mencium surai perak Yugyeom.

* * *

Yugyeom memaksa Jaebum untuk tinggal diruangan latihan sebentar. Yugyeom tidak tega melihat hyungnya kesakitan seperti itu. Meskipun Jaebum mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Yugyeom tetap tidak percaya.

Jaebum sendiri bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya. Karena kini dihatinya hanya ada rasa gembira Yugyeom mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Hampir setengah jam waktu berlalu, Yugyeom selesai mengobati luka-luka Jaebum.

"Apa Jinyoung tahu kau disini ?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jaebum membuat Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Jaebum. Yugyeom tahu sebentar lagi ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jaebum dan Jinyoung pastinya.

"Mi-Mian hyung." Yugyeom sudah bersiap jika Jaebum memarahinya.

Tetapi bukan kemarahan yang diterima Yugyeom, melainkan hembusan nafas lelah dari Jaebum.

"Kau tahu hal seperti ini berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ad. . ."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan hyung. Hyung pergi terlalu lama. Aku takut hyung kenapa-kenapa." Jaebum tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan emosinya, ia tersenyum dan mengelus surai Yugyeom sayang.

"Maafkan hyung nde ? hyung sudah membuat mu khawatir." Dan tanpa diduga Jaebum, Yugyeom memeluknya lagi.

"Maafkan Gyeomie, hyung. Jika saja Gyeomie . . " belum sempat Yugyeom menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaebum berucap.

"Ini bukan salahmu Gyeomie. Hyung saja yang tidak mengerti."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun diam sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sebelum suara Jaebum memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kau naik apa kemari ? seharusnya dijam segini tidak ada taxi atau bus." Jaebum bertanya sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat mata Yugyeom. Meskipun poni Yugyeom menutupi sebagian matanya, Jaebum masih dapat melihat dua mata cantik dan polos itu.

Yugyeom kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jaebum, takut dimarahi Jaebum lagi. Tetapi ia tetap menjawab.

"Aku jalan kaki hyung."

Rasanya Jaebum ingin berteriak lagi, tetapi ia urungkan. Berteriak bukanlah cara tepat dalam mengahadapi Yugyeom.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Jinyoung ? dan darimana kau tahu kalau hyung ada disini ?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuat Jaebum penasaran akhirnya terlontar, tetapi ia tetap berucap dengan lembut.

"Jinyoung hyung tidur disofa. Ia pasti lelah menunggu Jaebum hyung, aku tidak berani membangunkannya. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, Gyeomie sendiri tidak tahu kalau hyung berada disini. Gyeomie hanya menuruti hati dan kaki Gyeomie. Dan mereka membawa Gyeomie kesini." Jelas Yugyeom.

"Bukannya kau pernah mengatakan, bahwa kau takut berada di gedung ini ?" Jaebum masih penasaran, dan ia terus menyerbu Yugyeom dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Yugyeom semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga membuatnya semakin dekat dengan tubuh Jaebum.

"Aku sebe. . narnya takut hyung. Aku bahkan ingin rasanya kembali ke dorm, tapi aku tidak tahu kaki ku seolah memaksa ku kemari."

Jaebum menahan tawanya, sekeras apa pun Yugyeom mengatakan bahwa ia bukan anak kecil. Tetap saja dimata Jaebum, ia tidak lebih dari anak berusia 8 tahun yang mudah dibohongi. Bahkan diusianya yang remaja pun ia masih percaya dan takut dengan hantu. Diam-diam Jaebum membuat catatan untuk melarang Jackson menceritakan hal-hal aneh kepada maknae.

Jaebum tidak sengaja melihat jam yang menggantung didinding ruang latihan. Pukul 3 pagi, ia segera melepaskan pelukan Yugyeom dan berkata.

"Kita harus segera pulang Gyeomie. Sebelum Jinyoung mengamuk. Dan kau perlu tidur little baby." Yugyeom mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena dipanggil little baby oleh Jaebum.

"Hyung aku sudah remaja. Aku bukan baby lagi."

Dan sepertinya Jaebum tidak menghiraukan rengekan sekaligus teriakan Yugyeom. Ia membereskan semua barangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yugyeom yang masih duduk anteng ditempatnya.

"Kajja kita pulang Gyeomie." Dengan terpaksa dan cemberut Yugyeom menerima uluran tangan Jaebum dan bangun.

"Yugyeom jangan mulai merajuk kembali. Kita harus pulang, kau ada sekolah pagi ini kan ? Kajja." Akhirnya Yugyeom pun menuruti perkataan hyungnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan dilorong yang tadi sempat membuat Yugyeom merinding. Udara yang dingin dan suaranya yang sedikit aneh membuat Yugyeom tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jaebum. Ia bahkan melupakan kalau ia sedang kesal dengan hyungnya itu. Jaebum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yugyeom. Jaebum pun melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom. Yugyeom terus berjalan sambil memeluk Jaebum dari samping.

"Jangan takut, ada hyung disini." Jaebum membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan ditelinga Yugyeom saat ada suara pintu terbuka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat keluar dari gedung JYP. Dan Yugyeom pun tersenyum lega. Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yugyeom Yugyeom kau bilang bukan anak kecil, tapi masih takut dengan hal seperti itu batin Jaebum.

* * *

Empat hari berlalu sudah. Yugyeom berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan ngambek dan pergi tanpa izin. Mengingat masalahnya dengan Jaebum. Ketika mereka pulang, Jinyoung sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia panic mencari Yugyeom kemana-mana, bahkan semua member ikut khawatir. Dan akhirnya Yugyeom dan Jaebum dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jinyoung. Tidak hanya itu, Yugyeom mendapatkan hukuman untuk melondry baju para member selama tiga hari. Dan Jaebum dihukum untuk memasak sarapan dan makan malam untuk semua member selama tiga hari juga.

Mereka berdua mendapat hukuman sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang mereka benci. Yugyeom ia membenci jika harus melondry. Ia bahkan selalu menitipkan pakaiannya ke Bambam atau member lain. Sedangkan Jaebum ia benci memasak, Jaebum bersumpah bahwa dalam tiga hari saja ia memasak.

To be continue.

 **Yeeaay, author come back. Hehehe, maaf sudah membuat para reader menunggu. Author baru selesai ujian SBMPTN, author minta do'anya ya untuk semua reader setia author#cieee. buat do'ain author lulus tes itu dan masuk ke universitas yang author inginkan. Amiin. oke. Untuk chap depan, ratenya author buat rate M. please review reader sekalian.**


	4. Jaebum Horny

**Chapter 4 : "Jaebum horny."**

Matahari seolah tidak bosan menyebarkan senyum cerahnya keseluruh penduduk bumi. Tidak terkecuali di Seoul. Musim panas datang jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Cuaca yang begitu terik tidak menyurutkan untuk semua fans GOT7 datang dan menyaksikan fanmeeting GOT7. Terlihat begitu antusiasnya fangirl dan fanboy yang meneriakkan nama member favorit mereka. Hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa menit sebelum fanmeeting ini selesai.

Semua member GOT7 berjalan meninggalkan tempat fanmeeting untuk segera kembali ke gedung JYP. Mereka masih harus latihan. Didalam van tidak jauh berbeda, udara panas diluar seolah tidak mau kalah dengan ac mobil. Meskipun ac mobil dinyalakan, tetap saja udara masih begitu panas. Padahal setiap van diisi hanya 5 orang. Note : GOT7 selalu membawa 2 van.

Jaebum menoleh kesampingnya, dimana Yugyeom sedang mendengarkan musik dari earphone sambil memejamkan mata. Jaebum tahu betul bahwa maknaenya pasti lelah. Ia mendapat schedule untuk menjadi bintang tamu host diacara musik kemarin sore dan pulang jam 2 pagi. Dan pukul 8 pagi ia harus ikut bersama GOT7 untuk fanmeeting. Sebentar lagi mereka akan latihan pula. Ia tahu betapa lelahnya Yugyeom. Perlahan Jaebum membawa kepala Yugyeom agar bersandar dibahunya.

 _Tidurlah Gyeomie, hyung akan menjagamu_. Jaebum melihat beberapa peluh keluar dari leher putih mulus Yugyeom. Peluh itu mengalir kebawah menuju kaos putih tanpa lengan Yugyeom. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jaebum merasa sedikit sesak. Ia pun menengok kearah juniornya yang seenaknya sendiri menggembung tanpa meminta izin darinya. Melihat tubuh maknae yang begitu putih, dan lehernya yang bersih seolah mengundangnya untuk memberikan tanda disana.

 _Astaga apa yang kau fikirkan Jaebum. Ingat Yugyeom masih terlalu dini untuk kau nodai._ Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Yugyeom. Jaebum menghentakkan kakinya mencoba menenangkan juniornya. Tetapi sepertinya setan dan nafsu membuatnya kembali menengok ke Yugyeom. Jaebum melihat bagaimana lengan Yugyeom yang ramping dan putih. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika lengan itu bergelantung manja dilehernya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jaebum. Dan bibir merah cerah itu, tanpa sadar Jaebum menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Membayangkan jika ia bisa mencium dan menikmati bibir itu. Pandangan Jaebum jatuh kearah dada Yugyeom. Meskipun dada itu tertutup, fantasi Jaebum membuatnya menerawang jauh hingga ia tanpa sadar membayangkan nipple mungil maknae. _Oh Tuhan, pasti nipple itu masih merah merekah dan yang pastinya sangat lezat._

Jaebum seolah tidak peduli dengan yang ia fikirkan dan lakukan. Ia perlahan menyelundupkan lengannya kebelakang Yugyeom. Bukannya berada dipunggung Yugyeom, tangan itu bergerak kearah yang salah. Jaebum mengarahkannya kepantat Yugyeom, sehingga membuat Yugyeom seperti menduduki tangan Jaebum.

 _Masih begitu kenyal._ Seperti sudah kehilangan akal warasnya, Jaebum meremas pantat Yugyeom. Membuat Yugyeom mendesah ditidurnya. Dan seketika itu Jaebum segera menarik tangannya dan menatap kearah jendela berlawanan dengan posisi Yugyeom. Desahan Yugyeom menyadarkannya dari suatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Tetapi desahan itu pula yang membuatnya tersiksa. Celananya terasa semakin sesak.

Jaebum merutuki juniornya yang tidak bisa tenang. Tetapi ia bersyukur bahwa tidak ada yang menyadari desahan Yugyeom.

Seolah semakin memperburuk suasana. Tanpa sengaja Yugyeom bergerak dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaebum. Tanpa sengaja pula Yugyeom memeluk Jaebum dari samping. Membuat jantung Jaebum berdetak tidak karuan. Setiap berada didekat Yugyeom, selalu membuatnya spot jantung. Bagaimana tidak, semua sentuhan Yugyeom mampu membuatnya merinding dan jantungan.

Tuhan seolah benar-benar ingin menggoda imannya. Yugyeom mengangkat kakinya, sehingga sekarang kaki Yugyeom berada tepat diatas celana Jaebum yang menggembung. Seolah tidak perduli, kaki itu bergerak menggesek junior Jaebum.

Dan saat itu pulalah Jaebum sontak membulatkan matanya, dan sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. _SHIT ! Yugyeom berhenti, a-aku mohon._ Kaki Yugyeom terus menggesek junior Jaebum, memberikan sensasi tertentu. Dan entah mengapa lama-kelamaan Jaebum mulai menikmatinya. Dan ia harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah.

Dan akhirnya Jaebum harus rela melewati perjalanan ke gedung JYP dengan junior yang menurutnya pasti sudah menegang sempurna.

.

.

Ketika van sudah hampir sampai diparkiran basemant JYP. Yugyeom terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Jaebum tidak rela saat kaki Yugyeom turun tidak lagi diatas juniornya. Saat mereka sudah sampai, Jaebum turun terlebih dahulu sambil menyandang ranselnya dan segera berlari kedalam gedung JYP. Malu jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Member yang tersisa pun memandang heran dengan tingkah jaebum. Tidak terkecuali Jinyoung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Sedangkan manager mereka mengira mungkin Jaebum kebelet mau ketoilet. Manager pun menyuruh mereka untuk segera menuju ruang latihan. Dan dengan langkah gontai orang baru bangun tidur, mereka berjalan mengikuti manager mereka.

Setengah jam berlalu, tetapi Jaebum belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Manager mulai kesal. Ia pun menyuruh Yugyeom dan Mark mencari leader mereka.

Karena tidak juga menemukan Jaebum, Mark dan Yugyeom sepakat untuk berpencar mencari leader GOT7 itu.

Yugyeom berinisiatif untuk mencari Jaebum ditoilet. Karena sedari tadi tempat itu belum ia jelajahi. Ia membuka kamar mandi itu, dan melihat setiap bilik. Mata sipitnya tertuju kesebuah bilik yang terletak paling pojok. Bilik itu tertutup.

 _Apa Jaebum hyung ada disana ?_ Yugyeom pun melangkah kearah bilik tertutup itu. Ia terlonjak, saat mendengar suara desahan. _Ooh astaga, suara apa itu ?_ Karena penasaran Yugyeom pun menempelkan telinganya dipintu bilik yang tertutup.

Dan seketika itu Yugyeom segera berlari dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu toilet hingga membuat seseorang yang berada dibilik tersebut mengutuk kegiatannya.

.

.

.

"Aah . . .ouuwwh h. . ." Jaebum seolah hanyut dalam kenikmatan saat ia mengurut penisnya keatas dan kebawah dengan kecepatan sedang. Dalam benaknya ia berimajinasi bahwa tangan yang mengurut penisnya adalah tangan halus Yugyeom.

Sambil memikirkan setiap bagian dari tubuh Yugyeom, membuat Jaebum semakin tidak tahan.

"Ouuuchh . . .aaaah h. . Yugy. . Yugyeom. . .sedikit. . lagi . . ." Jaebum berfantasi tentang nipple Yugyeom, membuatnya menjilat bibirnya yang kering karena ingin menghisap nipple itu.

"Com . . come. .on . . baaa. . baby . . ."

"Yug. . .YUGYEOM. . ." Dan sekali teriakan, Jaebum mengeluarkan spermanya. Sperma itu menyembur begitu derasnya. Dan akhirnya Jaebum bisa bernafas lega. Dia sudah mengeluarkan kenikmatannya.

Hanya beberapa menit kemudian Jaebum mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut. Dan seketika itu juga ia ketakutan. _Astaga siapa yang sudah mendengar ku ? ooh SHIIIT, aku harus segera pergi._ Jaebum segera mengambil tisu yang berada disampingnya, dan membersihkan tangan dan juga penisnya yang berlumuran spermanya sendiri. Ia memasang kembali celananya dan keluar untuk mencuci tangannya.

.

.

.

 _Itu tadi suara Jaebum hyung kan ? ooh astaga mungkin bukan. Tapi aku sangat mengenal suara itu._ Yugyeom terus bergelut dengan fikirannya hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak Mark. Mark yang memiliki keseimbangan segera menarik Yugyeom kepelukannya, sebelum Yugyeom terjatuh kelantai.

"Mark hyung ?" Yugyeom berbisik pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Gyeomie ?" Mark melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencoba menatap wajah Yugyeom.

"Gyeomie ?" sepertinya Yugyeom masih belum sadar.

"Nde. . . ooh ne hyung gwencana." Panggilan Mark menyadarkan Yugyeom, dan dengan terbata-bata Yugyeom menjawabnya.

"Kau menemukan Jaebum ?" Mark tidak lagi memeluk Yugyeom.

Mark mengernyit bingung, pasalnya Yugyeom tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yugyeom bingung harus memberitahukan hal yang tadi atau tidak ke Mark. Belum sempat Yugyeom berbicara, sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"

"Astaga Jb kau dari mana saja ? aku dan Yugyeom lelah mencari mu." Mark terlihat kesal dengan Jaebum yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Hehehe, mian. Aku tadi ada urusan. Kajja kita ke ruang latihan. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Jaebum akan menggandeng tangan Yugyeom, tetapi Yugyeom segera pergi tanpa menoleh kearahnya sama sekali.

 _Kenapa dengan anak itu ?_ Mark pun menyusul Yugyeom, Mark tidak terlalu perduli dengan ekspresi Jaebum. Karena baginya itu tidaklah penting. Yang penting itu maknaenya.

Jaebum pun berjalan mengikuti arah dua orang namja yang meninggalkannya. Sambil menggerutu pelan. _Mereka bilang mencariku. Tetapi kenapa sekarang aku ditinggalkan sendiri._

.

.

.

Yugyeom terus menghindari Jaebum dari awal latihan hingga selesai latihan. Jaebum menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung dengan sikap maknae kepadanya. Bahkan sekarang Yugyeom jauh lebih memilih tidur dipangkuan Jinyoung, padahal biasanya Yugyeom akan tidur dipangkuannya. Dan parahnya, Jinyoung tidak keberatan. Terbukti tangannya yang tidak bisa diam. Tangan itu mengelus rambut pirang Yugyeom dan sesekali tangan itu mengusap keringat Yugyeom dengan handuk.

Jaebum terpekur merenungkan apa kah ia telah membuat salah kepada maknae. Tapi ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dan tiba-tiba Jaebum merinding mengingat seseorang yang mendengar kegiatan masturbasinya tadi. _Jangan-jangan orang itu . . . ooh tidak. Aku mohon Tuhan, jangan Yugyeom. Jika memang benar Yugyeom, maka . . . ooh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jelaskan kepadanya. Dia pasti akan membenci ku._

Jaebum pun menguatkan tekadnya untuk menghampiri Yugyeom yang tengah bercanda dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung memang member yang paling suka godain Yugyeom, ia member kedua setelah Mark yang suka ngebully maknae. Tapi Jinyoung seperti itu hanya didepan kamera. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menyanyangi Yugyeom, sebagai seorang eomma ia tidak mungkin benar-benar membully maknae. Jika banyak video yang menampilkan Jinyoung yang ingin memukul maknae, itu semua hanya acting. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit niatan untuk memukul maknae. Jinyoung mana tega melakukannya ke maknae tersayangnya.

Jinyoung sedikit terkejut saat ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menoleh sejenak, dia hanya tersenyum bahwa itu ternyata Jaebum. Berbeda dengan Yugyeom, Yugyeom segera bangun dari tidur dipangkuan Jinyoung. Dan mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya disamping Jinyoung.

Yugyeom entah mengapa takut jika berdekatan dengan Jaebum sejak ia yakin bahwa orang yang berada dibilik itu adalah Jaebum.

Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom kemudian menatap Jaebum. Bertanya 'apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak ku ?' Sedangkan Jaebum mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Tapi sikap Yugyeom menjelaskan sudah kekhawatirannya. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Jaebum. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? apa aku mencoba menjelaskan hal tadi ke Yugyeom ? tapi bagaimana jika ia justru membenciku._

"Aaaarrgghhh . . ." Tanpa sadar Jaebum mengerang bingung sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sontak membuat Jinyoung bingung bukan main. Sedangkan Yugyeom semakin ketakutan. Ia pun segera beranjak untuk pindah ketempat Jackson, Youngjae, dan Bambam yang bermain games.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Jinyoung bertanya setelah memastikan Yugyeom pergi kemember yang lain.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan Jr." Jaebum berkata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kesalahan ? Kesalahan apa ?"

"Kesalahan yang sangat besar." Kali ini Jaebum berbisik pelan, dan Jinyoung cukup mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Jaebum.

"Ceritakan pada ku ?" Pinta Jinyoung.

Setelah beberap menit. Sontak Jinyoung memukul belakang kepala Jaebum dengan begitu keras. Bagaimana mungkin Jaebum yang berpredikat leader yang mereka hormati bisa horny dengan mudah hanya dengan hal seperti itu. Jaebum meringis kesakitan

"Pergi dan jelaskan kepadanya." Perintah Jinyoung mantab.

"Bagaimana jika ia justru membenciku Jr ?"

"Tidak akan. Ia tidak akan membenci mu Jb. Percaya padaku. Tapi jika kau diam terus, aku yakin ia akan semakin menghindari mu."

Jaebum pun menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yugyeom berada. Sesampainya disana, Jaebum meminta apakah ia bisa berbicara sebentar dengan Yugyeom.

"Gyeomie bisakah hyung berbicara sebentar dengan mu ?"

"Tidak bisa nanti apa hyung. Kami sedang seru bermain." Yang ditanya siapa, yang jawab siapa.

"Yaa, aku bertanya dengan Yugyeom. Bukan dengan mu Youngjae." Jaebum sedikit berteriak.

Akhirnya Yugyeom pun mendongakkan kepalanya "Di dorm saja ne hyung ? Gyeomie sedang seru nih." Jaebum tersenyum, inilah Yugyeom. Ia pasti akan lupa dengan masalahnya jika sudah serius bermain game dengan Jackson, Youngjae, dan Bambam. Member maniak game.

"Janji ne ?" Jaebum memastikan bahwa nanti Yugyeom tidak akan menghindarinya.

"Neee." Jackson, Youngjae, dan Bambam serempak menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum.

Daripada mengalami naik darah gara-gara menghadapi membernya. Jaebum pun meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Jinyoung yang melihat senyum Jaebum pun tanpa sengaja ikut tersenyum. Sedangkan Mark ia sudah entah berada dialam mana. Pasalnya setelah latihan, ia lelah dan tidur disofa dekat pintu masuk dan keluar ruang latihan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm. Semua member pada ngacir gak karuan. Ada yang masuk kamar dan tidur, ada yang mandi, ada yang mengobrak-abrik dapur mencari makan dan alhasil yang didapat bukan makanan tapi amukan Jinyoung#bagi Jinyoung dapur adalah ruang pribadinya# ada pula yang menonton tv. Jaebum mencari sosok Yugyeom ditengah membernya. Ia menemukan Yugyeom yang sedang asyik membaca buku, seingat Jaebum buku itu adalah pemberian dari salah satu fan. Jaebum pun melangkah dan menghampiri Yugyeom.

"Gyeomie kau tidak lupa kan dengan janji mu tadi ?"

"Ani hyung. Hyung ingin berbicara sekarang ?" Yugyeom mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaebum yang mulai berkeringat gelisah.

"Nde. Bisa ikut hyung ke kamar hyung."

Tanpa menjawab Yugyeom bangun dari duduknya dan tersenyum. Jaebum bersyukur Yugyeom tidak pergi darinya.

Jaebum menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Ia takut ada yang mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

Yugyeom hanya diam, membiarkan Jaebum memulai percakapan mereka.

"Soal tadi. . . ." Jaebum berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan ke-innocent-annya Yugyeom. Ia masih ingin Yugyeomnya yang polos.

"Apakah orang yang bermasturbasi di toilet tadi Jaebum hyung ?" Yugyeom bertanya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu jika harus membahas hal seperti ini.

Jaebum terkejut mendengar pertanyaan maknae. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, jika Yugyeom maknae polosnya tahu hal seperti itu. #Jaebum semua anak berusia 15 tahun pasti tahu hal seperti itu, disekolahkan diajarkan tentang pelajaran reproduksi#

"Nde, itu hyung. Kau mengetahuinya. Mian hyung tidak seharusnya. .. "

"Apa yang membuat hyung hingga seperti itu ?" Yugyeom memotong ucapan Jaebum dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Jaebum gelagapan bingung harus jawab apa.

"I-I-Itu. . ." Karena susah menjelaskannya, Jaebum menarik pinggang Yugyeom dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menarik tengkuk Yugyeom.

Yugyeom membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaebum. Ia berciuman dengan Jaebum, hyungnya. Bibir Jaebum terus mengecup bibir Yugyeom. Dan mulai melumat bibir merah cherry Yugyeom dengan lembut. Jaebum tidak menyangka bahwa bibir ini jauh lebih manis dari imajinasinya selama ini. Dan sepertinya Yugyeom menikmati ciuman Jaebum, perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Yugyeom jujur tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dan bisa dibilang ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan Yugyeom rela jika first kiss nya adalah Jaebum. Hyung yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. Tangan Yugyeom pun sudah berada dileher Jaebum. Jemari lentiknya mengacak surai hitam Jaebum, menyalurkan semua kenikmatan yang Jaebum berikan.

Jaebum tersenyum dalam setiap lumatannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yugyeom. Perlahan ia menggigit bibir bawah Yugyeom, dan Yugyeom seolah mengerti membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Jaebum mengivansi semua ruang di mulut Yugyeom. Dan sepertinya Jaebum sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Dengan ganas ia mengajak lidah Yugyeom untuk bertarung melawan lidahnya, dan tentu saja Jaebum pemenangnya.

Ciuman mereka entah mengapa semakin dalam, membuat Yugyeom melenguh nikmat. Dan Jaebum yang tidak bisa berhenti mencium bibir itu. Bibir Yugyeom seperti candu bagi Jaebum. Rasanya manis, lebih dari madu. Saliva mulai turun dari mulut Yugyeom. Saliva miliknya dan milik Jaebum.

Yugyeom sedikit memukul pelan dada Jaebum, menandakan ia perlu bernafas. Dengan tidak rela Jaebum melepas tautannya. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Jaebum menjilati saliva yang mulai turun keleher Yugyeom. Dan sesekali menjilat leher Yugyeom yang lain. Dan tanpa meminta izin sipemilik leher, Jaebum menghisap, menggigit, dan terakhir menjilat bagian leher Yugyeom hingga meninggalkan satu kissmark disana. Jaebum bangga dengan tanda yang ia buat, _akhirnya aku bisa menandai kulit putih ini._

"Hyung" Panggilan Yugyeom menyadarkan Jaebum dari lamunannya.

"Nde Gyeomie. Wae ?" Jaebum bertanya bingung ke maknaenya, pasalnya wajah itu sekarang menunduk. Jaebum baru sadar tentang apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Ahh. Mian Yugyeom, hyung . . ." kalimat Jaebum terpotong oleh ucapan Yugyeom.

"Ciuman tadi, Gyeomie suka." Yugyeom semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena ia yakin sekarang pasti pipinya merona hebat.

Jaebum yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Yugyeom, entah mengapa tersenyum. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Yugyeom agar Yugyeom menatapnya.

"Geuraeyo. Nae namjachingu daejullae ?" Jaebum bertanya dengan lembut. Dan Yugyeom merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang bertebangan dari dalam perutnya, entah mengapa ia begitu senang.

"N-Ne hyung." Yugyeom mengangguk dan kembali pipinya merona merah membuat Jaebum gemas. Jaebum pun mengecup pipi Yugyeom, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Yugyeom memerah seperti tomat.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Hingga senyum Yugyeom menghilang, raut wajahnya menandakan kekhawatiran sekarang. Jaebum yang menyadarinya pun bertanya.

"Waegeurae Gyeomie ? Apa yang membuat mu takut baby ?" Jaebum bertanya sambil mengelus pipi Yugyeom. Meskipun Yugyeom merona kembali karena panggilan baru dari hyungnya, raut wajah ketakutannya tetap ada.

"Bagaimana dengan hyungdeul yang lainnya hyung ?"

"Gwencana. Kita bisa merahasiakan hubungan ini, tapi ini semua terserah padamu baby. Jika kau ingin memberitahu mereka, maka biarkan hyung yang memberitahu mereka. Tetapi jika kau belum siap, hyung siap menunggu." Jaebum mencium tangan Yugyeom yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Bisakah kita menyembunyikan ini untuk sementara hyung."

"Tentu sayang. Apapun untuk mu." Jaebum pun membawa Yugyeom kedekapannya. Yugyeom menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jaebum dan menikmati pelukan hangat kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

Jaebum pun menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yugyeom dari member GOT7 lainnya. Menganggap bahwa tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi jujur dalam hati, Jaebum ingin sekali berteriak kepada dunia bahwa Yugyeom adalah miliknya. Tetapi apa daya Jaebum tidak ingin memaksa Yugyeom. Masa depan mereka masih panjang. Jaebum juga harus memikirkan resiko jika ada yang tahu hubungan mereka. Bisa-bisa semua mimpinya dan Yugyeom akan hancur.

Yugyeom sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan hubungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, ia seorang namja dan Jaebum namja juga. Hubungan 'gay' seperti mereka pasti banyak yang menentang. Ia tidak kuat jika harus mendapatkan cibiran dari orang lain. Ia sendiri juga masih tidak yakin apakah keputusannya benar. Yugyeom sangat bimbang. Dan akhirnya ia berfikir _biarkanlah semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendak Tuhan._

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

 **Haloo reader semuanya, terima kasih yaa udah review cerita author yang ini. Beneran deh, review dari reader itu ngebantu bangeet buat author dalam cerita ini. Kayak penyemangat gitu. Hehehehe. Ohh yaa author juga mau bilang, kalau ini update terakhir author. Bulan puasa author paling gak bakalan update. Tapi gak nutup kemungkinan author bakal update kalau emang author dah nyelesain chapter tuh cerita. Oke deeh. Please review reader nim. . .**


	5. Yugyeom FIGHTING

**Chapter 5: "Yugyeom FIGHTING."**

Minggu-minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang melelahkan bagi GOT7. Bulan depan mereka dijadwalkan untuk comeback dengan album baru mereka 'Just Right'. Seperti biasa sebelum comeback mereka harus mempelajari coreo baru, dan itu tidak cukup dua atau tiga minggu saja. Selain itu mereka harus berlatih vocal juga.

Apalagi untuk Yugyeom, comeback mereka untuk kali ini terasa begitu berat dan melelahkan. Ia baru saja lulus tahun ini, dan orang tuanya meminta Yugyeom untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah. Tidak peduli Yugyeom sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri, bagi orang tua Yugyeom pendidikan tetap nomer satu.

Mau tidak mau, Yugyeom mulai mendaftar ke universitas terbaik di Seoul. Karena ada beberapa tes yang harus dilakukannya, Yugyeom mengalami ketertinggalan yang cukup banyak.

Ketika semua hyungnya latihan dance ia justru harus belajar untuk tes masuk ke universitas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah berjanji pada appa dan eommanya jika ia akan mementingkan pendidikan daripada karirnya.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Yugyeom tetap mengikuti latihan walaupun ia lelah dan penat. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak tertinggal jauh dari hyung-hyungnya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Disini Yugyeom berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan siapapun, baik orang tua maupun hyung-hyungnya.

Karena padatnya jadwal Yugyeom walaupun mereka masih dalam masa istirahat membuat hyung-hyungnya simpati. Tidak jarang mereka akan mengurangi jam latihan begitu Yugyeom tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam dance. Mereka hanya tidak ingin maknae mereka sakit.

Malam ini pun tak jauh beda dengan malam sebelumnya. Semua member kelelahan karena semua latihan mereka. Mereka harus semakin giat berlatih ditambah harus syuting video klip terbaru mereka karena hari comeback sudah semakin dekat.

Jaebum sebagai leader menyuruh semuanya untuk beristirahat. Karena besok mereka masih harus syuting lagi.

Ketika semua member sudah masuk dan beristirahat dikamar masing-masing. Yugyeom justru duduk dan membuka kembali buku-buku pelajarannya. Besok adalah hari tes masuk universitas. Jadi ia harus belajar malam ini, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan appa dan eommanya.

"Yugyeomie kau tidak istirahat ?" Yugyeom menoleh sekilas ke asal suara sebelum kembali kebukunya.

"Nanti saja hyung. Aku masih harus belajar." Jinyoung sangat tau bagaimana kepribadian Yugyeom, dia selalu memaksakan dirinya terlalu keras untuk membahagiakan orang lain. Hingga tak pernah memedulikan dirinya sendiri.

Jinyoung mengacak surai pirang maknaenya. "Kau ingin hyung buatkan susu atau lainnya ?" Menjadi seorang eomma dalam grup, membuat Jinyoung selalu mencoba memanjakan maknae.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku nanti bisa membuatnya sendiri." Jinyoung menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut sebelum kembali mengacak surai maknaenya lagi.

Sudah diduga jawaban apa yang ia terima, Jinyoung kembali mencoba untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada Yugyeom.

"Ya sudah. Jangan tidur malam-malam Yugyeom. Ingat besok kau ada tes. Pastikan besok kau fresh."

Yugyeom hanya mengangguk sambil berucap "Jalja hyung." Begitu Jinyoung pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi Yugyeom masih betah duduk dikursinya. Tangannya tidak berhenti menulis dan mengerjakan soal-soal. Terkadang Yugyeom berhenti untuk mengecek jawabannya, sebelum kembali mengerjakan soal-soal lainnya.

Dari kamar MarkSon, Mark keluar seraya menguap kecil. Bukan tanpa alasan ia keluar kamar. Mark mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Yugyeom yang masih belajar pada waktu dinihari.

"Gyeomie kau tidak tidur ?" Mark berjalan ke lemari pendingin dan meminum langsung air dari botol mineral.

Mark terus memperhatikan Yugyeom yang tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya. Ia mulai khawatir melihat Yugyeom yang begitu serius dengan bukunya.

"Heei Gwencana ? Yugyeomie ?" Yugyeom baru menoleh begitu Mark menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Eeh . . sejak kapan hyung disini ?"

"Ini sudah pukul dua dinihari, kau seharusnya berhenti dan segera pergi tidur. Bukannya masih belajar."

Yugyeom hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku. . aku . ."

"Aku yakin kau pasti lulus dan diterima di universitas itu. So stop study and go to sleep." Mark tidak pernah suka melihat Yugyeom yang seperti ini. Terlalu keras memaksa diri.

"Tapi hyu. . "

"Kau tidak mendengar perintah ku Yugyeom ? Kau ingin aku membangunkan Jinyoung dan Jaebum ?" Kembali ucapannya terpotong oleh kata-kata dingin Mark.

"Ja-ja-ja. . ."

Mark sudah melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Jaebum, tapi Yugyeom segera menarik pergelangan tangan Mark.

"Arraseo. Aku akan tidur." Mark tersenyum menang. Ia kemudian mengawasi Yugyeom yang menata bukunya.

Mark terus mengawasi Yugyeom hingga maknae itu masuk kekamarnya. Sebelum akhirnya Mark kembali kekamarnya juga.

.

Bohong jika Yugyeom tidur ketika masuk kamar. Ia justru mengambil lampu belajarnya dan menyalakannya dipojokan kamar. Ia harus tetap tenang, karena tidak ingin menganggu tidur Bambam.

Yugyeom kembali melanjutkan belajarnya sambil tengkurap dilantai yang ia tutupi dengan selimutnya. Sekarang yang Yugyeom perlukan hanya mengulang semuanya.

Ia menyetel alarm ponselnya tepat pukul 6.30 pagi. Tes akan berlangsung pukul 7.30. Dan dia harus sudah siap dan tidak boleh terlambat.

.

 _I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)_

Bambam menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia perlahan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Astaga ini masih pagi sekali." Bambam mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Yugyeom tidur dilantai dengan lampu belajar menyala sekaligus buku-buku berserakan disekitarnya.

Seolah baru ditampar seseorang, Bambam sadar jika hari ini Yugyeom akan tes perguruan tinggi alias kuliah. Ia buru-buru bangun dan menyambar ponsel Yugyeom.

"Lebih baik aku matikan dulu." Bambam tiba-tiba mempunyai ide cemerlang. Setelah menaruh ponsel Yugyeom dan mengambil selimutnya untuk menyelimuti Yugyeom. Bambam berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar. Bahkan ia menutup pintu sangat pelan.

Bambam langsung masuk kekamar Jaebum dan Youngjae. Tanpa mengetuk.

"Hyung bangun." Bambam menggoncang tubuh leadernya kasar, ia harus membangunkan semua member sebelum Yugyeom bangun.

"Youngjae hyung ayo bangun." Ia juga mengguncang Youngjae agar segera bangun.

"Bam .. Bam ini masih pagi. Kembali kekamar mu. Hooaamm." Jaebum mengibaskan tangannya tepat dimuka Bambam.

"Yaaiishh, hyung lupa. Hari ini Yugyeom akan tes perguruan tinggi." Jaebum spontan bangun, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan memang benar sekarang hari namjachingunya tes. Bodohnya Jaebum sampai melupakan hal penting seperti ini.

"Apa Yugyeom sudah bangun ?"

"Tidak ia masih tidur. Dan aku punya ide hyung. Bagaimana jika kita membuat breakfast dan menyiapkan sesuatu yang diperlukan Yugyeom ?" Jaebum terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ide bagus Bambam. Kau bangunkan yang lain. Aku akan bangunkan Jr." Bambam mengangguk.

Setelah Jaebum keluar kamar dengan keadaan berantakan, Bambam mencoba membangunkan Youngjae lagi.

Tapi nihil. "Aissh Youngjae hyung benar-benar tukang tidur."

.

Yugyeom terbangun begitu ia mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum buru-buru mencari ponselnya.

"Astaga aku akan terlambat." Dengan kecepatan kilat Yugyeom mengemasi buku-bukunya dan segera menyambar handuknya. Ia berharap tidak ada yang menggunakan kamar mandi sekarang.

Begitu Yugyeom berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur ia terbengong melihat semua hyungnya ada disana.

"Ooh selamat pagi Yugyeomie." Jackson menyapanya seraya mengacak rambut Yugyeom membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Aigoo jam berapa kau tidur ? Lihat kau seperti zombie Yugyeom." Jinyoung mengelus lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Tapi Yugyeom yang masih linglung tetap diam dan tidak bergeming.

Semua member yang mendengar kalimat Jinyoung serempak memandang Yugyeom. Dan memang benar, lingkarang hitam dibawah matanya begitu jelas.

Jaebum mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. 'Aku adalah namjachingu yang buruk. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memperhatikan Yugyeom minggu-minggu ini.'

Hati Jaebum begitu sakit melihat Yugyeom yang berdiri mematung disamping Jinyoung. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Yugyeom sekurus ini. Dan wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan yang sangat.

'Aku terlalu sibuk dengan comeback hingga tidak memperhatikan mu Gyeomie. Maafkan hyung.'

Jaebum berjalan kearah Yugyeom.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Kalau tidak nanti air hangatnya jadi dingin." Jaebum membimbing Yugyeom agar segera masuk kekamar mandi. Ia tau waktu Yugyeom tidak banyak.

Lagipula soal omelan Jinyoung bisa nanti-nanti saja.

"Ya Jaebum aku sedang berbicara dengannya."

"Sudahlah Jr. Kau bisa mengomel nanti. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini semua. Aku akan pergi meminjam mobil manager hyung."

Sepeninggal Jaebum, semua member pun sadar jika Yugyeom memang tidak punya waktu banyak. Jadi mereka harus segera menyelesaikan breakfast ini sebelum Yugyeom selesai mandi.

.

Yugyeom keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan senang dan gembira. Walaupun ia masih mengantuk dan lelah, tapi ia harus tetap semangat.

Yugyeom hampir berjingkat begitu ada tangan yang menarik tangannya.

Mark mendudukan Yugyeom dikursinya. Yugyeom memandang meja makan dihadapannya. Penuh dengan makanan.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Ia melihat ke Jaebum, tapi Jaebum justru mengambilkan nasi untuknya.

"Cha cepat makan. Setelah itu hyung akan mengantarkanmu tes." Yugyeom tidak tau harus berbicara apa, ia fikir semua hyungnya tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan tesnya. Terutama Jaebum, karena hampir tiga minggu ini ia cuek dengan Yugyeom.

Mark kemudian menaruh banyak lauk dipiring Yugyeom.

"Ppali Yugyeom. Kau harus makan, jangan diam saja." Yugyeom mengangguk.

Ia kemudian menyuapkan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kau suka ? Mian jika rasanya ada yang tidak enak. Maklum hyung-hyung mu ini bukan chef."

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Ani hyung. Ini benar-benar enak. Gomawo sudah memasak sarapan untuk Yugyeom."

Satu bulir air mata mengalir dipipi Yugyeom. Jackson segera menyambar tisu disampingnya. Ia perlahan menghapus air mata itu.

"Heeii adik hyung tidak boleh menangis." Jackson menepuk kepala Yugyeom lembut.

"Gomawo hyung."

Yugyeom tiba-tiba meraih piring Jaebum dan menaruh nasi diatasnya.

"Semuanya juga harus makan. Kan gak seru kalau Cuma Gyeomie yang makan." Suara ceria Yugyeom mengintrupsi adegan sedih di meja makan itu.

Semua member tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama-sama.

Yugyeom sangat bersyukur ia diberi hyung-hyung yang sangat peduli dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika mereka akan membuat sarapan untuknya, bahkan mereka juga menyiapkan baju untuk ia pakai dan memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas juga.

.

"Hyung jauhkan benda itu dariku. Aku tidak ingin memakainya." Yugyeom berusaha memberontak dari jari-jari Jinyoung yang berusaha mengoleskan cream kewajahnya.

"Astaga Yugyeom, cream ini hanya untuk menutupi lingkaran hitam mu itu. Lebih baik kau diam dan jangan bergerak."

"Andwee." Jaebum mencoba focus untuk menyetir mobil, tapi konsentrasinya tidak bisa utuh lagi. Apalagi dibelakang sana Jinyoung berdebat hebat dengan namjachingunya. Teriakan mereka berdua membuat Jaebum bingung.

"Jackson, Mark, Youngjae bantu aku CEPAT." Teriakan Jinyoung membuat telinga Jaebum berdenging. Ia sangat yakin siapapun yang baru saja melewatinya atau yang ia lewati pasti mendengar suara menggelegar Jinyoung.

"ANDWEEEE. JAEBUM HYUNG TOLONG YUGYEOM. . ." Jaebum menengok kespion sebentar untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan membernya dibelakang pada maknaenya.

Jackson dan Youngjae mengunci lengan dan tubuh Yugyeom, sedangkan Mark memegang erat kedua kaki Yugyeom. Mereka berusaha membuat Yugyeom diam, agar Jinyoung bisa mengoleskan cream itu dilingkaran hitam mata Yugyeom.

Jaebum melirik Bambam yang melihat kebelakang penuh khawatir.

"Apa Yugyeom akan baik-baik saja hyung ?" Jaebum melirik sekilas kebelakang.

"Jangan khawatir, Yugyeom akan baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata penenang tidak berguna. Mana mungkin Yugyeom baik-baik saja. Dia kan member paling anti dengan make-up. Hampir selalu terjadi kucing-kucingan jika mereka akan perform. Tentu saja itu antara Jaebum, manager, dan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom akan selalu lari atau kabur begitu tiba waktunya ia di make-up. Hal itu membuat Jaebum dan managernya gemas.

.

Van putih itu berhenti tepat di parkiran sebuah universitas besar di Seoul. Gaduh dibelakang sudah mereda begitu Jinyoung selesai memperbaiki tampilan maknae. Jaebum dapat melihat betapa senangnya Jinyoung ketika dapat menyamarkan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Yugyeom.

Sedangkan Yugyeom ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung menyentuh ku lagi kali ini." Jinyoung hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat Yugyeom.

Ia justru akan memeluk Yugyeom, tapi Yugyeom menghindar dan justru berpaling memeluk Jaebum.

"Sudah berhenti Jr." Jaebum menengahi mereka sebelum Jinyoung kambuh lagi.

"Kau selesai jam berapa Gyeomie ?" Mark mengelus surai Yugyeom lembut.

"Mungkin tepat waktu makan siang. Tapi nanti aku akan naik bus saja. Hyungdeul tidak perlu menjemputku."

"Wae ? Kau tidak suka kami yang jemput ?" Jackson mencoba menggoda maknae, tapi sepertinya ia lupa jika hati maknaenya ini masih polos dan murni.

"Ani hyung. A-aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan hyungdeul."

"Yaiiissh kau tidak usah mendengar ucapan orang aneh itu Gyeomie." Bambam mengelus punggung Yugyeom.

"Sudah sudah. Jika kita terus mengobrol, Yugyeom tidak bisa segera masuk." Sebagai seorang leader, Jaebum kembali mengambil alih percakapan.

Jaebum menggusak rambut Yugyeom sebelum mencubit hidung maknaenya.

"Masuklah. Hyung do'akan semuanya lancar." Yugyeom mengangguk dan berucap terima kasih.

Mark menggeser Jaebum untuk memeluk pujaan hatinya. Mark memeluk sebentar sebelum mengelus pipi Yugyeom.

"Semoga sukses. Fighting." Belum sempat Yugyeom menjawab tubuhnya sudah dibalik oleh Jinyoung.

"Jangan lupa berdo'a dulu sebelum mengerjakannya. Oke ?"

"Ay ay captain." Jinyoung merapikan rambut Yugyeom sambil tersenyum hangat. Dan tanpa Yugyeom duga, Jinyoung sekilas mencium dahinya yang tertutup poninya.

"Eeewww. Menjijikkan."

PLETAK. Jackson diam dan mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi jitakan dari Jinyoung.

"Wajar. Aku kan eommanya." Jaebum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran Jackson dan Jinyoung lagi.

"Good luck Yugyeom." Bambam menepuk-nepuk bahu Yugyeom.

Jaebum kembali mengambil alih suasana.

"Kau punya waktu 10 menit Yugyeom. Lebih baik kau segera pergi. Jika sudah selesai hubungi hyung. Hyung akan menjemputmu."

"Ne. Gomawo hyungdeul. Bye bye." Yugyeom pergi seraya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Jaebum dan lainnya membalas lambaian Yugyeom dan ikut tersenyum pula. Jinyoung juga ikut melambai walaupun ia masih memiting kepala Jackson. Sedangkan Jackson melambai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah Jr lepaskan. Kita masih harus kembali ke dorm untuk bersiap-siap syuting." Jaebum melerai Jinyoung untuk segera melepas pitingannya pada kepala Jackson.

Jinyoung kembali menjitak kepala Jackson untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengekor dibelakang Jaebum.

.

Yugyeom tersenyum bahagia begitu ia keluar dari ruangan dimana ia mengerjakan tes ujiannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena apa yang ia pelajari selama ini keluar dalam ujian itu.

Kesimpulannya Yugyeom yakin dia akan lolos dan diterima masuk ke universitas impiannya. Yugyeom merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi appa dan eommanya.

" _Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo eomma. Yugyeom sudah selesai tesnya."

" _Jinja ? Gimana sayang, mudah tidak ?"_

"Mudah eomma. Yugyeom bisa semua. Terima kasih ne eomma."

" _Eomma senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih untuk apa sayang ? Eomma tidak melakukan apapun."_

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Do'a, dukungan, dan segalanya. Terima kasih eomma."

" _Sayang, itu sudah kewajiban eomma. Tanpa perlu kau minta eomma akan selalu berdo'a dan mendukung semuanya asal positif sayang."_

"Ne eomma. Oh ya appa dimana eomma ?"

" _Appa mu tentu saja sedang kerja. Kau ingin titip pesan ?"_

"Ani eomma. Aku hanya merindukan kalian berdua."

" _Appa dan eomma juga merindukan mu sayang. Kapan kau bisa pulang ?"_

"Mian eomma, Yugyeom tidak bisa. Minggu depan Yugyeom dan GOT7 akan comeback."

" _Ya sudah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang."_

"Eomma juga. Maaf Yugyeom tutup telfonnya eomma. Bye eomma"

" _Bye sayang."_

Yugyeom memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke halte terdekat dari universitas tempat tesnya. Ia ingin naik bus saja, ia tidak ingin merepotkan hyungdeul dengan soal jemputan.

Ia kasihan, mereka semua pasti lelah. Maka dari itu lebih baik ia pulang ke dorm naik bus.

Yugyeom tau semua partnya divideo klip masih ada, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak badan. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin kelokasi syuting tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia akan pulang sebentar untuk meminum obat dan berganti baju, sebelum kemudian berangkat kelokasi syuting.

.

.

To be continue.

Hehehe April BACK. Ada yang kangen nggak ? Pasti nggak ada ya ? Huuh April tau itu. Sudah keliatan. Well, akhirnya setelah coba kuras ingatan. Ketemu juga idenya, hahaha.

Jujur untuk kelanjutan ff ini, April udah buat banyak ide. Tapi gak tau kenapa semua idenya pada nyangkut gak tau kemana. Hilang begitu saja. Hehehe ce ileeh bahasanya, baku banget. Hahaha baku hantam maksudnya.

Next. Akhirnya April coba aja dech yang ini. Next chap nanti biar rada angst gitu. Biar ada rasanya. Habis seneng, ada mesumnya, ada kekanakannya, ada cemburunya, ada apa ajalah pokoknya. Biar chingu gak bosan. Hehehehe.

Oke dech. Itu aja dulu. Gantian ya update ff nya. Coz April masih harus cari ide lagi. Slow down Baby. Okee ….

Please review yaa chingu. Biar semangat April balik lagi. Hehehehe. See you …..


End file.
